Naruto: No Boy, No Cry: Part III
by Tsurumaki
Summary: The last installment in the No Boy, No Cry series. Anko X Naruto Lemon MA rating


**Disclaimer:** First of all, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Secondly, this is a lemon fanfiction (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex), so if you're not 18 or you object to this type of writing, find another fanfic.

**Author's Note:** I present the final installment in No Boy, No Cry trilogy; it was request from a valued fan and collaborator (you know who you are). I didn't intend for it to get this long (who knew a lemon could be so extensive?) but these things happen. Sorry for any errors (think I got most of them) and as always, reviews are more than welcome. Hope you all enjoy.

--NO BOY, NO CRY--

Part III

"Hey, come on… Stop that!" Naruto protested weakly, squirming beneath Anko's body. The training grounds were littered with stray kunai and holes, the aftermath of their sparring session. "We're out in the open!" Anko sneered before nibbling playfully at his collarbone. The sensation quieted the boy, who momentarily forgot what he had been saying.

"You still want me to stop?" she asked, brazenly. She stared down at genin who mumble an incoherent string of syllables with half-closed eyes before falling completely silent. "That's what I thought," she grinned. "Now shut up and take your pants off."

XXX

"Ugh! Where IS he?!" Sakura huffed in exasperation. She had been looking for Naruto for the better part of the morning, but remained unsuccessful. In fact, she had barely seen him at all for the last five days. "Just great… Where could he have gone to?" She didn't understand it. Once upon a time, she couldn't get a spare minute away from him. Now, it almost seemed as though he was avoiding her. She went to his usual hang-out spot, his house, even the ramen stand he loved so much. How could someone just disappear like that?

Lately, Sakura hadn't been doing so well. Having reached an insurmountable brick wall in her training, the other aspects of her life quickly followed. Soon, she realized just how much things had changed over the last three years. Sasuke was gone, Naruto left to train in the mountains with the Toad Sage and Kakashi-sensei had his own missions to contend with. It seemed like everyone had inadvertently cut her out of their lives. She felt useless and unwanted. Was this the way she'd made Naruto feel all those years ago?

'Stop it!' she told herself. 'Now's not the time to pity yourself, Sakura… You have to find Naruto. Now, if I was Naruto, where would I be?' The gears in her head began to churn with renewed vigor. He wasn't at the ramen stand. He wasn't at his house. As far as she knew, he hadn't gone back into the mountains and he wasn't at the academy. 'Wait!' she realized. 'Of course!'

XXX

Naruto gaze up at the woman moving up and down on top of him and smiled. 'If Ero-Sennin could see me now,' he chuckled inwardly. Just imagining the look of horror and envy his tutor's face… "OW!" Naruto hissed, clutching his reddened nipple. "What was that for?!"

"Quit daydreaming," she growled.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" he snapped back. Slipping her hands around his waist, the jounin rolled onto her back, pulling him up on top of her.

"Then get to work."

XXX

Sakura strolled casually along the vague forest path, leisurely glancing about. The gentle droning of cicadas echoed through the woods in variant waves of sound. It was a beautiful day, she noted. The sun beamed brightly in the blue, cloudless sky like a beacon.

'I wonder if he'll be surprised to see me?' she thought to herself. After all, they had barely spoken since he had returned. She could still remember their little reunion. She was shocked at how different he looked. All those months training in the wilderness had transformed him; he'd grown taller and packed on a considerable amount of muscle. He was actually somewhat attractive.

A distant sound halted Sakura's train of thought. Stopping in the middle of the trail, she glanced off to either side. The interference of the cicadas made it difficult to pinpoint the sound, but it was definitely there. Crouching down behind a line of nearby shrubs, Sakura crept forward on her hands and feet. The brittle leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor snapped quietly beneath her zori as she moved from shadow to shadow. With ever step, the sounds grew louder... Clearer. She could almost make them out now; one... No, two voices. There were no words, at least none she could discern. There were only grunts; grunts and moans. Salt beads of sweat began to form at her temples. Somehow, she felt excited, almost exhilarated. The violent pounding of her heart sent an electric pulse through her entire body. What was going on?

XXX

Naruto winced against the pain of Anko's finger pressing harshly into his fresh bruises. Sex was never something he associated with injury, but with Anko Mitarashi, bloodshed was a certainty. He'd slowly begun to adjust to her rough antics. Somehow, she managed to find the paper-thin line between pain and pleasure and hold him up against it. It was thrilling, to say the least. Naruto gradually began to gauge his performance based on how many injuries he had when they were finished.

His sweat-soaked shirt clung insistently to his body, driving his body temperature even higher. The world around him was becoming hazy. He could feel his eyelids beginning to close, urging him to surrender. But, every time his hips would falter, Anko would dig her nails voraciously into his back, spurring him on with renewed vigor.

"I'm... I'm going to... p-pass out," he whispered, raggedly. Anko's hands slithered up from his back and grasped either side of his matted blonde head. Gripping it firmly, she hoisted herself up and met his pale lips with her own. Her mouth moved rapaciously over his, threatening to bite of his face in her savage stupor. He couldn't breath, he realized. She was literally suffocating him. The surrounding blur of the training grounds slowly faded to a ring of black. He felt as though he were gazing at the world through a scope. 'Tired,' he thought, weakly. 'So tire...' He could sense his own chakra spilling out into the air around them, sapping him of every drop of his life-force. Just when he was certain that the end was near, Anko snatched his head back, effectively breaking the kiss. Her palms head his round face firmly in front of hers. Her fiery gazed burned insatiably into his.

"Stop and I'll rip off your fucking head," she panted. Her hot breath brushed torturously against his face.

"Too hot," he gasped. "Too... hot...!"

XXX

The growing din rang out heavily in Sakura's ears. Female cries echoed through the trees around her. It was if it was coming from all directions at once. Her chest felt as though it would burst at any moment. She was almost at the tree line, she told herself. Just four more steps. Three more steps. Two more steps. One more step. She felt faint and empowered at the same time. Reaching out with a trembling hand, Sakura tugged feverishly at the last curtain of vines and peered fixedly out into the clearing.

XXX

Anko's ears perked up through the heaving of the body above her. They had been spotted, she realized. Her wet lips curled back in a Cheshire grin. Slowly, she worked her hands back down the boy's body, massaging his ribs and waist in long, firm jams. Finally, her finger brushed a long, hard object. Her grin widened at the familiar chill of sharp metal. Tugging the genin to the side, Anko snatched the kunai from his holster and sent the blade flying toward the tree line. The kunai sliced through the vines and branches and wedged itself deeply into a nearby tree trunk. The gleam of metal roused Sakura from her shock-induced hazed.

'Oh no!' her mind screamed. 'I've been spotted!' Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and leapt up into the canopy, leaving a mass of rusting branches in her wake.

Naruto's gyrating hips slowed to a halt. Feebly, he lifted his face from between Anko's mesh-covered breasts and glanced drunkenly from side to side.

"Wha-? What happened?" he puffed, with a muddled frown. Anko's devious grin softened to a light smile.

"Time's up," she stated. Before the words had a chance to register, the jounin shoved Naruto off to the side and sat up. Naruto landed face-up in a heap beside her, pants coiled loosely at his ankles. Closing his eyes, the genin struggled to catch his breath. He'd survived, somehow.

Anko climbed to her feet and immediately began recovering her discarded articles of clothing. As she bent down to pick up what remained of her belt, she spotted a kunai lying in the dirt, its blade bent in a unique "L" shape. 'How did we manage that?' she wondered with a grin.

"I can't feel my legs," Naruto stated, flatly.

"You'll live."

"Jerk," he muttered.

"By the way, your girlfriend stopped by..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah... The cutesy one with the big forehead and pinky hair. Sakura, or something?" Naruto's glazed eyes shot wide open.

"S-Sakura?!" he exclaimed. "You mean she saw us?!"

"I guess," she replied, nonchalantly. After donning the last of her apparel, Anko knelt down beside the exhausted ninja and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Anyway, I'll see you around." Naruto swore she winked at him before vanishing in a flurry of dust.

"Dammit," he sighed. "Now what am I going to do...?"

XXX

Naruto strolled idly around Konoha with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. It took a good hour for him to gather enough strength to stand (which was a vast improvement from the last time). If nothing else, his rendezvous' with Anko had greatly increased his stamina and resilience. But Naruto had other things on his mind.

'What am I going to tell her?' he wondered, bitterly. 'Oh, hey Sakura! Yeah, I've been doing perverted things with the chunnin exam proctor! How are you?' Naruto exhaled sharply and kicked a stone out of his way. It clicked gently over the street before coming to rest against a adjacent vendor. 'Dammit! I never even stopped to think what would happen if she found out!' Images of Sakura's sullen frown flooded the genin's head. 'Damn, damn, damn! Why did this have to happen?!' Inwardly, he wanted it all to be Anko's fault, but somehow, blaming it on her made him feel guilty, though he wasn't sure why. He couldn't quite place it, but somehow, he'd grown considerably attached to the young jounin over the past few weeks. It wasn't just the sex (though he enjoyed that too). When he was with her, he felt... safe. They understood each other. If he didn't want to talk, she didn't force him too. They could meet at anytime, anywhere and do absolutely nothing if they wanted. He found himself spending most of his spare hours in her home, talking over a bowl of ramen. She was tough, but feminine. He'd even come to like the fact that she shoved him around; for the few hours he spent in her company, he had her undivided attention.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'Why should I explain anything? Yeah! It's none of her business what I do! I'm a man, dammit! I don't have to answer to her!' Suddenly, Naruto felt pumped and full of vigor. 'Yeah! I don't have anything to feel bad about! How many times did I sit by while she drooled over Sasuke?! YEAH!' Puffing out his chest, Naruto pressed his feet firmly into the dirt. "I'm not gonna let her push me around!" Dozens of passersby paused to glance uneasily at the blonde shinobi. Naruto froze in place, quickly realizing he'd said the last part aloud. "Heh heh," he chuckled, nervously. "Oops..."

XXX

After roaming Konoha for nearly an hour, Naruto headed back out into the forest. He needed to get away for a bit, something he had been doing more and more these days. The peace of the wilderness calmed him. He felt at ease and refreshed. Naruto inhaled, deeply. The smell of pine flooded his nostrils. He smiled. Living in the mountains with Ero-Sennin had forced him to bond with nature. Considering how he had been before, even Naruto had to admit that he had grown, considerably.

"There you are." The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up at the sound of the familiar voice. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize someone was behind him. Placing a hand on his shuriken holster, Naruto spun around to meet his assailant.

"S-Sakura?!" he stammered in shock. The pink-haired ninja offered a small smile in response. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, calmly. Naruto shuddered. He had known Sakura for over three years. In that time, he had come to recognize all her expressions, moods and mannerisms, but in all honesty, this escaped him. Never before had he seen her so calm. Her face seemed almost hollow, lifeless, around her placid, green eyes. Naruto removed his hand from his holster.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cautiously. He half-expected her to lash out at him, unprovoked. In a way, he almost hoped she would.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto decided to leave that question unanswered. His eyes drifted to the ground beside them. "Hey, Naruto... Can we talk?" A look of surprise illuminated Naruto's features. Talk? To him? Why?

"Sure, I guess," he shrugged. Offering another empty smile, Sakura nodded and lead him away by the hand. Naruto couldn't help but blush. She was actually holding his hand. There was something so surreal about it. She was voluntarily touching him. Physical contact!

Her fingers coiled firmly around his as they hiked deeper and deeper into the forest. He had no idea where he was going, but he was definitely interested. After several minutes, they came to a screeching halt on the bank of a freshwater stream. She took him to a fallen log and sat down, patting the rough bark beside her. Naruto silently obliged. Before he could ask what was going on, Sakura's eyes shifted to the running water before them. It wasn't a bad place, he noted, glancing about. It seemed like the perfect place to sit and gather thoughts in solitude. Could this have been HER secret hiding place?

"Hey Saku-" Naruto's words were halted by Sakura's soft lips pressing into his. The boy was so taken aback, he didn't even think to react. All he could do was sit there, dumbfounded, and accept the kiss. Her mouth moved gently against his, her soft, warm tongue edging meekly into his mouth. 'I'm kissing Sakura,' he thought dreamily. Suddenly, the horror of the situation set in. 'I'm kissing SAKURA!' Naruto's hands shot up from his sides and took the girl by both shoulders. With a clumsy jerk of his head, he broke the kiss and backed away. "What was that?!" he snapped, trying his best to hide the blush that stung his cheeks.

Sakura ignored the question and advanced further. Reaching out with both hands, she grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pulled him into her, reuniting their lips. Naruto tugged firmly at her hands, but to no avail. Her hold was iron clad. Her kisses trailed from his mouth, along his cheek, into the crook of his neck. The unimaginable softness took him completely by surprise, and before he could protest, he melted into her arms. Slowly, they eased from the log to the bed of leaves that covered the ground. Sakura tugged at the boy's collar, hoisting him up onto her.

'This has to be a dream,' Naruto told himself. Things like this didn't happen to him. Well, actually, they did, but this was different. This was Sakura Haruno; the hottest girl in his graduating class! He had fantasized about this for almost half his life! 'Wait, no! This is wrong!'

"Hey!" he snapped. "Stop that!" Naruto snatched back, pulling himself free from her grip. Sakura reached up again, but met with resistance. "Come on, quit it! Cut it out, will ya?!" As they played tug-of-war with his shirt, Naruto stared down into her eyes. The placid look from before was gone. Her eyes were glazed over with what looked like... tears? Naruto froze. What had he done?

Sakura looked up at him with an almost desperate expression on her face. Her eye pleaded with his, begging. Shamefully, he looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said, flatly. "Naruto... I'm so sorry...!" He could hear the crackle in her voice. Her rising sighs quickly escalated to uncontrollable sobs. Her soft body trembled under him and she cried, brokenly into her hands. "I'm so... So sorry! I j-just...!" Every whimper wrenched violently at his heart. He didn't want to see her like this, especially when he was the cause. Placing both hands on either side of her head, he eased off of Sakura and moved to the ground beside her. What should he do? What could he do? As long as he had been her teammate, as long as he had known her, he had never seen her like this.

Hey," he murmured, reaching down for her hand. She recoiled. "Hey," he tried again. She dodged again. "Dammit," he growled. Seizing her by both wrists, he hauled Sakura into an upright position and pushed her face into his chest. Her sobs ascended to high pitched wails, muffled only by the thick fabric he wore. Wrapping his arms about her, he rubbed her back gently. It was all he could think to do. "I'm sorry, too," he assured her.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura's cries faded back to uneven sighs. Her fists clung obstinately to his shirt, refusing to let go. Every time he tried to ease her away, she would bury her face further into the wet spot she'd created and hug him closer.

"Do... do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's so stupid," she murmured into him.

"Oh," he replied. "Okay."

"You're gonna hate me when I tell you..."

"I could never hate you." As if on cue, Sakura peeked out from under his chest. Her tear-stained face was still flushed pink. She looked cute, even when she cried, he thought.

"I... I saw you today," Sakura began. Naruto's mouth turned down in a grimace. "I saw you with her."

'Shit!'

"At first, I got angry. I wanted to scream at you, and I didn't even know why. There you were, in the arms of another woman... An older woman. I could figure out why it bothered me so much, and then it finally hit me..." She lifted her head to gaze evenly into his eyes. "I'm jealous of you, Naruto." Naruto was speechless.

"J-jealous?" he stammered.

"-Of what you have. You have someone, Naruto. You have someone to hold, someone you can go to and depend on... Someone to... love."

'LOVE?!'

"R-remember when Sasuke left?" Naruto nodded, grimly. "When you went on your retrieval mission, I remember my exact thoughts that day: I don't care what happens to them, as long as Sasuke come back." Her lips tightened in a bitter smile. "Isn't that awful," she chuckled. "Now that I think about it, that's probably the mot evil thought I've ever had. At the time, I didn't care, though. I didn't even protest when you left, even though I knew how dangerous it would be. And you never complained, even after the way I had treated you. You just smiled and said, 'Don't worry, I'll bring him back. I promise.' That's what you said."

"Sakura..."

"But, you didn't. I'm not sure what I was thinking when you came back, curled up in Kakashi-sensei's arms. All I knew was that I hated you, truly hated you. I had trusted you to do one thing, just one thing and somehow, you had managed to screw it up. It wasn't until Kakashi-sensei explained it to me that I finally understood what you went through. You put your life on the line. You dove headlong into a battle you knew you might not survive... that's how you've always been. No matter how high the stakes got, you never once backed down. That's when I realized... All this time I had been blaming you for everything, when really, it was myself I hated. No matter the situation, I was always safe at the rear, watching you and Sasuke risk your lives. I gave into fear... so easily... I couldn't be brave like the two of you. I wasn't strong. I wasn't even that smart."

"That's not true," Naruto protested. "You are so smart!" Sakura smiled.

"While you were away, I had a lot of time to think. I thought about Sasuke, and how far you had gone, just to bring him back. I thought about everything we had been through together and how close we'd grown. Why would Sasuke give all that up, so easily? It finally dawned on me that Sasuke didn't leave the village behind; he left me behind. After all those years of chasing after him and worshipping him, he had abandoned me without a second thought. I realized just how little I meant to him. Sasuke never loved me, no matter what I did. No matter how much I improved or how close I stayed to him, Sasuke could never love anyone. The only thing he's ever loved is revenge. But, I guess you already knew that..." Naruto didn't reply. "The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. I had turned into such a monster over a guy who wasn't even worth it. It was YOU who stuck by me. It YOU who stood up for me and cheered me on. It was always you. Even when I'd given up on everything, you were always right behind me, pushing me forward. I think that's probably the most anyone has ever done for me..."

Naruto reached up with his free hand and scratched his head. This was getting way too complicated. He wasn't sure if he actually understood everything she was saying. It was all a little too deep for him.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving Sasuke, but eventually, I know I'll get over him. Somehow, the idea of a guy who abandons his morals for power just doesn't seem so cool. I like YOU, Naruto. I want to put my faith in YOU. And even if you belong to someone else, I want you to know that I'll always be here, right behind you... Just like you've been for me." Naruto blushed. 'Close to him?' 'There for him?' These were things he definitely wasn't used to hearing. Sakura eased toward him, resting her tender lips against her cheek.

"I want to make love to you, Naruto," she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. "Like she does... Just this once. Please?" A soft hand rubbed gently against his chest. "I need this, Naruto. I need YOU."

'Oh man,' Naruto thought, biting his lip. What should he do? Sakura was practically on her knees, begging him. Was it fair, though? Was it okay to do this while was so obviously upset? A pair of warm lips over his own answered the question for him. As they kissed, Sakura adjusted her body over his, eventually wheedling him to the ground. She broke the kiss, momentarily to straddle his waist, then, proceeded to unzip his top. Her warm, silky hands brushed delicately over his bare chest. The corners of her mouth turned up in a contented smile. A genuine smile. Naruto shrugged, inwardly. I must be alright.

They kissed again, this time more urgently. Sakura's hands move diligently over him, trailing from his mid-section to the waistline of his pants. Her delicate fingers flicked teasingly below his navel.

"That tickles," he whispered. She smiled into his lips and flicked him again. Her touch was so soft, he was barely sure he could feel it. Her hands left a fleeting warmth on his skin, soft and sweet. For all her violent tendencies, Sakura was surprisingly gentle.

"Close you eyes," she murmured. Naruto hesitantly complied. His ears caught the faint rustle of fabric, followed by the thud of something heavy beside his head. Gingerly, she took his left hand, leading it up away from his side. His palm met with a yielding softness. Naruto's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

'What is-?" Naruto opened his eyes to find himself gently cupping his teammate's right breast. A transitory moment of alarm was followed closely by deep interest. He gave the supple teat and experimental squeeze. Though essentially similar to Anko's, they were considerably smaller and more circular in shape, her rose-colored nipples standing erect against the open air.

As Sakura leaned down to kiss him gingerly on the mouth, Naruto slipped his hands up around her waist and placed them ponderously on either shoulder blade. Meanwhile, her fingers worked purposefully at his waistband. With a little effort, she finally managed to ease his pants down around his shins releasing his throbbing erection into plain sight. Naruto was almost sure the sight of exposed member would "wake her up," but instead, she took his penis in hand and began stroking it, steadily.

The blonde ninja moaned beneath her grasp. He couldn't get over how good her she felt. So soft and gentle. Though her strokes were a bit clumsy and inexperienced, the care behind them more-than made up for it.

"Do you like that?" she purred.

"Y-yeah..."

"Good." Tightening her grip on his shaft, Sakura began to tug faster, concentrating most of the pressure around the head. Naruto's toes curled in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure rippled throughout his body, filling him with a growing warmth. He could sense his impending release and she had only just started.

"Sa-Sakura," he whispered, breathily. "I'm gonna-!" Too late. Before he could finish, the lower half of his body broke into a series of uneven spasms. His trembling fists clutched the girl's lily-white shoulders, choking back the scream that threatened to rise from his throat. Still trembling with the last few currents of pleasure, Naruto lifted his head from the ground and glanced curiously up at Sakura.

The pink haired girl sat motionless over him, staring silently at her open palm. Globules of semen clung thickly around the sides of her pale, slender fingers. Naruto shuddered. 'Uh oh,' he thought. 'I really messed up this time...!' Slowly, Sakura shifted her gaze to the boy beneath her, the back to her hand.

"Umm..." The boy's mind searched frantically for a valid excuse. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I didn't even notice-!"

"Stupid," she chuckled, softly. "What are you apologizing for? That's what's supposed to happen."

"Oh, r-right," he nodded.

"Relax," she said, placing her clean hand reassuringly over his chest. "You trust me, don't you?" He nodded again. "Good." Her lips parted in genial grin.

"Well, well, well... What've we got here?" The alien voice took both shinobi by surprise. Sakura froze in place, hovering over the half-naked boy in mid-motion. She was looking at something, Naruto realized. Propping himself up on his elbows, the boy glanced up, following her gaze to the canopy. As his eyes met with the shadows above, a sudden feeling of dread chilled Naruto to his very soul. His cheeks flushed white. His blood went cold.

'A-Anko,' he shuddered, gaping at the woman perched high above them. He immediately recognized the weathered trench coat billowed gracefully behind her. Even from this distance, he could clearly make out the ebony eyes staring back at him. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe. Life, as he knew it, had just ended.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Sakura managed through her haze of astonishment. Her unsoiled hand clutched defensively at Naruto's bare chest.

"Just happened to be in neighborhood," she replied, in a low, even tone. She looked like a coiled viper, poised to believe the deadly blow.

"How long have you been watching?!"

"Long enough." Her gaze fell to Naruto.

'Shit, shit, shit!' he screamed, inwardly. 'I'm dead! I'm so dead!' Her lips curled back in a cruel sneer, revealing her gleaming, white teeth.

"Of course, you realize I'm going to have to punish you both, right...?" In a blistering gust of wind, the jounin dropped to ground beside them. Sakura shrank back against Naruto, pressing her body tightly into his. "No you don't," Anko snapped. Slipping a hand from her coat pocket, the elite shinobi snatched the girl up by her glossy pink hair and hauled her to her feet.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"I have to give you credit," Anko said, pulling a kunai from her holster. "You sure can pick 'em." Sakura struggled against her grip, but to no avail. With a predatory grin, Anko pressed the blade of the kunai at the base of the girl's throat and gentle brought it down, letting the knife tip trailing teasingly down her torso; over her collar bone, down between her shapely breasts, along her well-toned abdomen, all the way to navel. "Nice," she purred.

Naruto shivered under the drops of cool sweat chilled his face and chest. What should he do? What could he do? He was helpless, completely and utterly helpless. 'Dammit!' he cursed. 'This is so messed up!'

"Like what you see?" Anko asked, tauntingly. Naruto strained to swallow over the lump in his throat. His mouth felt hot and dry. "Is this what you want?" SHING! With a flick of her wrist, Anko sliced out the crotch of Sakura's pants. The fabric vanished in a metallic gleam, exposing the downy patch of velvet beneath.

"Mmmm," Anko moaned, circling the area with her blade. "Fresh... meat..." Sakura dangled fearfully against the cold metal. The trepidation in her eyes was almost palpable.

"N-Naru-to," she whispered. Her teary eyes pleaded with him, begging him to do something. He couldn't escape them. He couldn't ignore them.

"L-let her go!" Naruto managed. "Let Sakura go!"

"And if I don't?" He hadn't thought that far ahead. Slowly, the kunai trailed back up the length of her torso and stopping momentarily along her chin. Pressing the blade firmly against her cheek, Anko pulled Sakura's face to the side, bringing their lips within an inch of each other. "You know, it would be so easy to slit her throat, right now... Oh well." Releasing her hold on the kunai handle, Anko took the girl by head and crushed her lips into hers. The jounin's mouth worked over Sakura's, lick and prodding with ravenous enthusiasm.

Sakura went stiff, nearly tumbling back with apprehension. Her mind raced behind the blank stare of her emerald eyes. 'Oh my god! What's going on?! What is she doing?!' Sakura lifted a foot with intention to step back, but found herself, strangely, unwilling to move. Her rigid posture gradually broke down until, at last, she ceased to resist, altogether.

Anko broke the kiss, licking at Sakura's lips as they separated. "Mmmm," she hummed, her moisten lips turning up in a sly grin. "Not bad..."

"Wha... What the hell just happened?!" Naruto demanded. Anko cast a sideways glance at the dumbfounded boy. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed, cocking an eyebrow. "And who's going to stop me; you?" Naruto fell silent. Anko's left hand traced the curves of the rose-haired kunoichi, brushing her fingertips lightly against her skin. "Besides," she added, "I don't here her complaining..." Slowly, she lowered her hand to the rend in Sakura's shorts and gave the exposed region a tentative stroke.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped. Anko's devious grin widened.

"Oh, did you like that?" she cooed, teasingly. Sakura blushed, and looked away. "Aw, come on now... Say you like it."

"Hey!" Naruto snapped. "I said-!" His words fell short under the crushing force of Anko's foot.

"Shut up and be still."

"Bitch," he wheezed, grabbing feebly at her ankle.

"Well?" she continued, returning her attention to Sakura. Her slender fingers moved nimbly over the girl's libia, eliciting a stifled whimper. "You do like it, don't you?" Sakura could feel her strength slowly ebbing away, fading with her will to resist. Her breasts pumped up and down in a labored pant. She felt weak, faint. Every fiber of her body fumed with ecstasy. The world around her began to spin, quickening with every stroke.

"P-Please," she managed. "Please, don't-!"

"Hmm?"

"D-Don't-!"

"Don't what?" she coaxed.

"Don't... STOP!" All at once, Sakura's eyes flashed open, gaping wildly up at the surrounding forest. Her hips convulsed violently against Anko's hand, driving the clit against her palm. The added stimulation drove her further into orgasm, until, at last, she collapsed in a sweat heap on the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"Damn," Anko chuckled, "you can tell SHE'S a virgin." Shoving her foot to the side, Naruto scrambled to his comrade's side.

"Sakura, are you alright?!"

"Of course she is," Anko replied. "It's calling 'getting of,' something she obviously doesn't do a lot of..."

"Amazing," Sakura murmured. "That was... amazing."

"S-Sakura...?"

"See, what did I tell ya? And you were about to shit a brick..."

"Why you-!" Before he could turn to face her, a pair of long arms snaked around him from behind and pulled him close. Anko leaned forward, pressing her ample chest into his back.

"Come on, Naruto," she whispered, "You know you want to..." Her hot breath wafted gently over the back of his neck. The tone of suggestion in her voice made his hairs stand on end. He shivered. How did she always do this to him?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he growled. Despite his words, he couldn't ignore the pulsing erection between his thighs.

"Is that so?" she chuckled. "And here I thought every guy dreamed of fucking two girls at once."

"W-what?!" he snapped.

"No point in denying what you already know," she stated. "After all, it doesn't take a genius to figure out where your head's at... I'll bet you've got a hard-on right now..." Anko's hands slid idly down the Naruto's bare chest and buried themselves between his legs. "See?"

Naruto swallowed hard. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. His eyes fell to the pink-haired kunoichi lazing sleepily in his arms. Her perfectly round breasts rose evenly over her lungs. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Morality trembled feebly beneath weight of desire. Every part of her called out to him, tempting his senses; the voluptuous look of her parted lips, the curve of her hips, the even tone of her creamy skin. It was all too much.

"You're going to hell, you know that, right?" Her grin widened against his cheek.

"Might as well have some fun doing it... Now get to work." Naruto slipped his hands out from under Sakura and position himself over her, placing a hand beside either shoulder.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked. Sakura spotted the genuine concern in his eyes and nodded approvingly. The head of his throbbing penis pressed lightly against her moist, swollen lips. Carefully, he rocked forward, pushing past her labia to the warmth inside.

'So tight!' he exclaimed, inwardly. Her hot, inner walls hugged his shaft like a vice grip. Sakura's hands flashed up from her sides and took hold of waist. Naruto studied the way her face contorted, caught somewhere between ecstasy and discomfort. He was nearly halfway in when his tip met with resistance. He paused.

"What are you waiting for?" Anko huffed. Naruto looked back at her, blushing.

"I think she's... a virgin," he murmured sheepishly.

"And?"

"And, I just can't, okay?!" he snapped.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Do I have to do everything, myself?" Before he could answer, a foot slammed savagely into his back, pitching him forward. A bolt of searing pain ripped through Sakura, shaking her entire body. All thoughts left her head as she bit back a cry of agony.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Naruto offered with a flustered tone. His eyes peered fixedly into hers in the most apologetic expression she had ever seen. "D-did it hurt?"

"Understatement of the year," she smiled through the pain. "But, keep going." Naruto nodded, before reluctantly pumping into her. His long, slow thrusts pushed steadily along her sore canal. She wanted to scream, but refrained for Naruto's sake. For so long he had looked after her, putting his life on the line without a moment's hesitation. She wanted to repay him, to show how much she appreciated him. And if that meant enduring this discomfort, so be it. For once, she would put his feelings before her own.

"Let's switch," she suggested, finally. Naruto paused, staring perplexedly down at her. "Pull me up."

"Oh," he grinned. Using his knees to ground them, Naruto slipped his arms around the small of Sakura's back and hoisted her up over him.

Anko shrugged off her heavy coat, letting it fall in a semi circle around her feet. She was done watching, she decided. Getting down on all fours, she crept forward and, without warning, straddled Naruto's face. The boy reflexively lifted his head, mashing his face into the moist folds beneath her skirt. The musky smell of her vagina hung thickly around him. It was almost intoxicating. Without a moment's hesitation, the blonde parted his lips drove his mouth up into her. Anko bucked back against him, her rising moans drowning out the slurping beneath her.

On the other end of Naruto's body, Sakura bobbed evenly over his waist. Her soft hands pressed firmly against his stomach as she rose up and down on top of him. Little by little the pain was beginning to fade, replaced by the tiny waves of pleasure radiating at her core. Her matted pink hair clung damply around her face and neck. Her chest and back glisten with a fine layer of sweat. Her body had adjusted to Naruto's pace; her hips met every upward thrust with a grind descent. She could get used to this, she realized. All the childhood illusions she'd held onto for so long evaporated into the humid. It wasn't such a big deal after all. Being so apprehensive about it seemed silly to her now. It felt so natural, doing this, even if it was with Naruto. The world around them faded away, leaving only two things; the rising pleasure rippling through her body and the sound of her own breath. It was so imperfect, yet so right; "so correct." Had she known it would feel this way, she wouldn't have waited for Sasuke at all.

"Uh," Sakura shuddered into the open air. "I... I-!" the words trailed off, leaving only the ragged sighs that occasionally escaped her lips. On the ground beneath her, Naruto quickened his pace, driving into her in short, jagged thrusts. Suddenly, Sakura went rigid, her mouth gaping in a silent scream. Her gyrating hips broke into an uneven series of spasms over the thrusting blonde boy, followed by long, heavy sigh. She was spent, lost to the dazzling tingle of her afterglow.

"Virgin," Anko huffed. Reaching over with her right hand, she shoved the kunoichi backwards and watched her topple to the ground. "There'd better be some left for me." Naruto nodded beneath her skirt. "Good boy."

With that, Anko snatched her dripping sex from Naruto's lapping jaws and placed it intently over his glistening member. Naruto buckled in anticipation. Slowly, she lowered her pelvis onto his, his penis sinking up into her swollen folds.

"Mmmm," she cooed, leaning in for voracious kiss. "Now, I'll show you how a real woman fucks." And she did. She rode him mercilessly, bucking violent into him with hips and thighs. The force of her gyrations ground his back into the soils. The ecstasy was maddening. Naruto groped feverishly at her chest, tugging at whatever he could find. And when release finally, came, he shot extensively into her before promptly passing out.

Sakura gazed mistily over at them, unable to speak. She just had sex. Not only that, but a threesome! A mischievous grin spread over her. Somehow, she didn't feel nearly as "dirty" as she thought she would.

"That was amazing," she managed at last. "Is he always like that?"

"Sometimes even better," Anko replied.

"Wow... Who'd have guessed?" With a labored grunt, Sakura rose to her feet. "I'd better get going. Tell Naruto to come see me later on?"

"Are you kidding?" Anko snorted. "Look, I don't know what you were thinking, but this was strictly a one-time deal. If I ever catch you with your hands on my piece of ass again, I'll gut you where you stand." Sakura stared over at the jounin in wide-eyed bemusement. "But, hey," Anko added with cheery smile, "have a nice day."


End file.
